Little Emily
by guardianranger
Summary: After losing Serena,Emily is no longer the same girl anymore. Jayden shiba will treated Emily as his and become a parental figure to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_Jayden had awaken up during the night,when Emily came slowly climbing on his bed._

_Emily has been like this-since the death of her sister-Serena and parents,which happen to take place-2 months ago. Plus during 3 battles,slowly climbing into jayden's bed._

_Jayden sighs to himself-sits up this time. "Emily! You need to sleep in your own bedroom"answered Jayden_

_Emily yawns a bit-cuddles against Jayden to get warm_

_Seeing in Serena's will-that Emily be taken care of by Mentor Ji and Jayden._

_jayden slowly picks Emily up in his arms carries her back to her private bedroom._

_Emily whimpers in her sleep. "Poppy! No"cried Emily_

_Jayden frozed in his steps-after putting Emily back to her bed._

_(2 days later)_

_Mentor Ji gave Jayden,Emily,Mia,Kevin,Antonio,Lauren and Mike a day off to do something fun for the change_

_Emily wouldn't budge from where she was sitting in the kitchen-poking at her food._

_"Emily! Come on we can go to the mall"shouted Mia and lauren excited for the day off of training._

_Emily didn't even hear Mia and lauren say shopping._

_"Emily! Are you ok?"asked Kevin_

_Jayden is paying close attention to Emily,not the only one through._

_Emily slowly walks out of the kitchen-sits outside by the pond. "Why! Serena did you have to leave me?"whispered Emily._

_Mia,Lauren,Kevin,Mike,Antonio and Jayden looked at each other in the face._

_Mentor Ji knows it's been hard on Emily-in losing her older sister Serena 2 months ago. Their parents had died 5 years ago,leaving Serena to care for Emily. "Give Emily some time,it's been hard on her since losing Serena"answered Mentor Ji telling his rangers he was leaving to visit some friends for a couple days._

_"Emily! What are you doing?"asked Mike who sees Emily racing out of the yard in a flash of ligtening._

_Emily races out of the yard in a flash of lightening,knows she shouldn't have left the headquarters without telling her team mates. "I need to get out of here,no one wants me"answered Emily thinking in her mind._

_Jayden was out of his seat,when mike informed them that Emily had raced off the property._

_(4 days later) still no signed of Emily_

_Emily had disappeared she didn't know everyone was looking for her,all she wanted was her sister back. "Serena"cried Emily._

_Not knowing she was going to be in big trouble with Jayden Shiba-her boyfriend._

_(Hears blasts) coming somewhere _

_People were screaming_

_(Emily races towards the scene) too see the rangers in battle,she wasn't sure should help them._

_Mike,Lauren,Kevin,Antonio,Mia and Jayden were at the scene fighting against _

_Jayden was on the ground-saw Emily standing there in shocked._

_"Emily! Help us"shouted Kevin getting thrown to the tree_

_Emily stands there not helping them,she races away from the samurai rangers._

_Jayden slowly get's up from the ground,goes after Emily in a flash of lightening. "Emily! Please don't run away from us"shouted Jayden in his red ranger form._

_Emily kicks at jayden. "Let me go! I want Serena back"cried Emily kicking jayden in the chest pretty hard this time._

_Jayden grabs a hold of his chest,shocked that Emily had kicked him. _

_Emily races away from him again_

_"Jayden! We need you"shouted Mike_

_jayden goes to help his team mates in the battle,worried about Emily through._

_(several hours) later_

_Emily was rocking back and forth-at her old home-that hasn't been put up for sale. It was going to be her's when she became 21 years old. "No! Know one want's me! screamed Emily-slamming her fist into the wall of the house._

_Jayden found Emily like that-banging on the wall of her old home,he had a feeling that she would be here. He kneels down to Emily's level. "Emily"answered Jayden._

_Emily looks up-sees jayden. "Know one wants me"answered Emily._

_Jayden whispers to Emily. "That's not true,I want you sweetie"whispered Jayden hugging Emily around the shoulders._

_Emily lays her head down on Jayden's shoulders. "I'm so sorry,Daddy"answered Emily_

_jayden knows that Emily needs a parental figure to her-since Serena's death. Knows he would the one to do the duty as her boyfriend to begin with. "Sweetie! It's ok"answered Jayden rubbing Emily's tushy with his hand._

_Emily and Jayden spent the night at her old home,he had already called the Shiba headquarters to let them,not to worry about niether of them right now._

_(Serena was 25 years old when she died of cancer). Emily was only 16 years at the time that Serena had died of cancer,Jayden at the time was 17 years old. Now he's 18 years old-Emily is turning 17 years old. Antonio is the same age as Jayden. Mike,Mia and kevin are two months older than Emily and Lauren is 21 years old._

_Emily was wearing her nightgown-sitting on the couch._

_Jayden walks into the sitting room area of Emily's old house-the farm. "Emily"answered Jayden kneeling down in front of Emily's tiny form._

_Emily looks away from jayden._

_"Emily"answered Jayden sitting down on the couch. _

_Emily slowly get's up from the couch._

_Jayden stops Emily from going anywhere in the house. "Emily"answered Jayden_

_Emily is sitting on Jayden's lap now_

_(Today is Emily's Birthday) she would be turning 17 years old._

_Emily felt Jayden smack her against the bum."Ouch"yelped Emily standing up from where she was sitting on the couch._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Jayden was sound asleep in the guestroom at Emily's old home._

_Emily was tossing and turning in her sleep,still thinks know one wants her._

_Doesn't know that the others are planning a surprised birthday party for her the following day._

_Emily slowly makes her way passed the bedroom that Jayden was currently staying in,goes downstairs._

_Jayden sits up suddenly,thought he heard something. Slowly makes his way out of the bedroom he was staying in and stood there for a minute._

_(Emily was sitting by the pond) of her old home._

_"Serena" throwing rocks into the pond. "You promise wouldn't leave me"cried Emily slowly standing up looking at the pond._

_Felt someone or something was watching her from near by,lashes out quickly by hitting them._

_"Emily! It's just me"cried Jayden who dodges another hit just in time._

_(Following day) Jayden and Emily had arrived back at the Shiba Headquarters,Mentor Ji isn't there he's away visiting some friends._

_"Emily"throwing something on the ground. "Don't ever do that again to us we were worried"answered Mike hugging Emily around the shoulders._

_"Emily! We want to show you something"answered Mia dragging Emily into the kitchen area._

_Emily frozed in seeing presants and a cake sitting on the counter. "What's going on?"asked Emily_

_"Surprised"Jayden,Mia,Antonio,Lauren,Kevin and Mike_

_"Happy Birthday"shouted Mike,Kevin and Mia at once._

_Emily didn't know what to do-just stood there._

_"Hey! Are we going to eat?"asked Mike whose hungry again._

_(Alarms sounded throughout the house)_

_"Guess not"answered Lauren_

_Emily stood frozen in her spot,watching the others racing out of the house to another fight._

_"Emily! Are you ok?"asked lauren who wasn't fighting as a ranger at the moment._

_Emily sits down at the table,stares at Lauren. "I want Serena! I want my sister"cried Emily._

_Lauren sits down,hugs Emily around the shoulders. "Emily! You need to calm down,can't go to fight like this"answered lauren._

_Emily had tears coming down her face,she stands up. "I'm sorry can't be a danger to anyone on the team. What ever you do don't come to look for me anymore"answered Emily racing upstairs to her bedroom._

_(2 hours later)_

_Lauren races towards her brother-Jayden when he returns with his team mates. "Jayden! We have a problem-Emily she raced away again"answered lauren._

_Jayden,Mia,Kevin,Antonio and Mike frozed in their spots._

_"What do you mean raced away again?"asked Kevin._

_"Emily she took all of her belongings that were here at the house,doesn't want to be found-mention something about being a danger to the team"answered Lauren._

_"Ok! We need to know where Emily is"answered Mike_

_"Do we know if Emily had any other family members?"asked mia pointing it out._

_"No! We don't know if Emily had any other family members"answered Jayden sitting down on the chair now._

_Antonio looks at his friends,knows that Jayden is worried about his girlfriend. "Emily! Mention to me she was adopted,don't know if that will help you out there"answered Antonio._

_"Emily being adopted,maybe it's possible she is going to her biological parents"answered Mia pointing it out._

_"Antonio,Did Emily give any clues on who were her biological birth parents?"asked lauren hugging Jayden around the shoulders._

_Antonio is thinking a moment to himself. "No! Only mention her mom died when she was 2 years old,does have family members on her dad side of the family who are power rangers"answered Antonio._

_"Power Rangers"shouted his friends._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_It's been at least a week since Emily (Bradley) was united with her older brothers-Hunter and Blake Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team._

_"Emily"dropping what they were doing at Kelly's surf shop. "What are you doing here? The last time we saw you is when our parents died"exclaimed Blake hugging his little sister around the place._

_Emily cries into her older brothers shoulders. "Serena! She died 2 months ago,my adopted parents died 5 years ago. I'm part of a power ranger team right now"answered Emily._

_"Blake,Who is this?"asked Dustin coming to meet a girl who was crying into Blake's shoulders._

_Hunter saids something to his friends and teammates. "Emily is the daughter to our adopted parents-she's their biological kid. We haven't seen Emily for the past 12 years now"answered Hunter._

_Emily sees the others looking at them. "I was hoping could stay with you guys right now,can't deal with some situations right now"answered Emily._

_"Sure! We have no problem with it"answered Tori Hanson happy there's another girl who would be staying with them._

_(2 weeks later)_

_Mike decided to find Emily,without telling anyone where he was going. Jayden hasn't been the same since-Emily left._

_Came into Kelly's surf shop-was shocked to see Emily there working. "Emily"standing there frozen with shocked. "Why did you leave?"asked Mike_

_Emily frozed in what she was doing with a customer. "I can't talk to you right now"answered Emily._

_Mike waits until Emily is finished with the customer._

_Tori watches Emily since her brothers and Dustin were at the track practicing. "Is there something you need help with?"asked Tori_

_Closing the shop early for today,knowing something is wrong._

_Mike points towards Emily. "We want to know why our Emily left without telling anyone where she was going off too?"asked Mike._

_Emily looks away from mike. _

_Tori notices that Emily sits down on the couch,calls the boys at the race track to get their butt back here._

_2 seconds later,Dustin,Hunter and Blake raced into the shop._

_"What are you doing here? No our sister doesn't want to go back with you-green samurai ranger"answered Hunter standing there._

_Mike is shocked they know he's a ranger. "Emily! You told them?"asked Mike._

_Emily glares at Mike the green samurai ranger in the face. "Yes! I told my brothers,they have the right to know,think it's best you leave right now"snapped Emily storming into the back room of the store._

_Dustin looks at Mike. "Think it's best if you leave right now,Emily doesn't want to put you rookies into danger"answered dustin._

_(Mike leaves the shop) knowing Jayden is going to know where Emily has been for the last 4 weeks now._

_Jayden staring at some pictures of Emily in his lap-on the stairs watching his team mates practice._

_"Jayden! Come join us"answered Kevin_

_Jayden at first doesn't say anything for a moment_

_Footsteps pounding on the pavement._

_Mike comes hurrying back to his friends. "Guys! Won't believe who I saw in Blue Bay Harbor"answered Mike._

_Mia,Kevin and Antonio came towards Mike_

_"Who did you see?"asked Mia_

_"Emily"answered Mike_

_Jayden stands up now. "What is Emily doing in Blue Bay Harbor?"asked Jayden._

_Antonio spoke up. "Emily's brothers live in blue bay harbor"answered Antonio._

_(4 days later)_

_Jayden,Mike,Mia,Antonio and Kevin go to blue bay harbor to see Emily._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(_Jayden,Mike,Mia,Kevin and Antonio head towards Blue Bay Harbor)_

_Mentor Ji is still away on business doesn't know about the situation in hand with Emily._

_Arrived at Kelly's Surf Shop._

_"How may we help you?"asked Courtney Lee-new employee helping out-she happens to be related to kelly the owner of the store._

_"We were wondering could see Emily?"asked Mike_

_Courtney excuses herself for a moment-heads towards the back of the store,speaking to someone in the back._

_Kelly comes walking towards the samurai rangers. "Sorry! Emily isn't here right now"answered Kelly._

_"Do you know when Emily will be back?"asked Kevin_

_"We really want to see Emilly,ever since she ran away from the house"answered Mia_

_(Emily and Tori come walking into the shop)_

_Emily frozed in her spot-whispers something to Tori. "Call Hunter or Blake please"begged Emily._

_"Why don't you ask Emily yourself"answered Courtney pointing towards the doorway._

_Jayden turns around to see Emily-standing there_

_Emily backs away from the group standing there. "You shouldn't have come here"answered Emily._

_"Emily! Why did you leave us?"asked Mia_

_Emily turns towards the samurai ranger. "You don't need someone on the samurai ranger anymore,I can't put you into anymore danger"answered Emily._

_(Hunter races into the shop) followed by Dustin and Blake._

_"What are you doing here?"snapped Dustin_

_"We came to bring Emily back home with us"answered mike_

_Emily stands behind her two brothers. "I'm not coming back with you ever"shouted Emily hurrying behind the counter._

_Jayden walks towards Emily-leans against the counter. "Emily! We really need to talk-young lady"whispered Jayden towards Emily._

_Emily looks at Jayden-sighs to herself-knowing she would be in trouble. "I can't right now-I'm working"answered Emily_

_"I can wait for you to get done with work"answered Jayden sitting down on the chair._

_"Emily! Why didn't you tell us had other siblings?"asked Kevin pointing it out_

_Emily looks at Kevin,Mia,Emily,Antonio-he already knows and Jayden in the face. "It's wasn't any of your business-that I was adopted-Antonio only knows about it-he followed me-told him about my past"answered Emily._

_"Look! We know that Emily is part of the samurai ranger team,but you have to understand she just lost her adopted family members. Please give her some space"answered Tori,Dustin,Hunter and Blake._

_"Ok"answered Mia,Mike and Antonio_

_Kevin gives up_

_(Suddenly) watches beeped out of nowhere_

_"Sorry! We have to go"answered Tori racing out of the shop in a flash of lightening_

_"Emily! Everything will be ok"whispered Hunter walking out of the doorway_

_Blake turns towards the rookies. "We will know if you hurt our little sister"shouted Blake following right behind hunter_

_Dustin turns towards the rookies. "We happen to know the ninja storm rangers,you don't want them to get angry at you"answered Dustin walking out of the doorway._

_(Emily makes her cue) out of the door in a flash of lightening._

_(Jayden happens to follow) Emily towards the scene of the fighting._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Jayden had followed Emily towards the fighting scene_

_Was shocked in seeing-Emily morphed into a purple ninja storm. "You aren't taking away anymore innocent people"shouted Emily racing towards the monsters._

_"Emily! Watch out"shouted several voices_

_Jayden morphs into his ranger form. "Emily! Hold on"shouted Jayden._

_"Ouchie"shouted Tori_

_"Leave her alone"shouted Dustin blasting the monsters into pieces._

_Author's Note: Know that Emily is the yellow samurai ranger-but right now-she's going to be the new purple ninja storm ranger._

_Samurai rangers arrived in the battle scene._

_"jayden"shouted his team mates_

_"Where's Emily?"asked Mia_

_Jayden groans a bit_

_(20 minutes) later the battle scene was over with_

_Emily was knocked out-by slamming into a tree_

_"We need to help her"answered kevin_

_Walking towards the purple ninja storm that was knocked out_

_Jayden is making his way towards Emily-seeing her morph before him."Emily"answered Jayden_

_(Dustin,Tori,Hunter and Blake) make their way towards the scene-in their normal clothes_

_"What happen here?"asked blake_

_"There was a fight,Emily gotten knocked out"answered Mia_

_Hunter gently picked up Emily in his arms. "We should head home"answered Hunter looking at Blake in the face._

_"Wait a minute why should you be the ones to take Emily home with you?"asked Antonio._

_"We know Emily alot longer than you samurai rangers"answered Blake._

_Jayden puts his foot down. "I'm not leaving without Emily,Mentor Ji doesn't know about her conditions he's away right now"answered Jayden._

_(1 week later)_

_Emily was back at the Shiba Headquarters_

_Blake,Dustin and Hunter didn't want Emily going back with the samurai rangers,couldn't stop Jayden staying with her._

_They would visited Emily at the Shiba home._

_Kevin went to visited his father for a couple days_

_"Emily! Come back here"shouted Mike and Mia racing after Emily_

_Emily races inside the house-almost banging into Jayden and Antonio._

_Jayden watches Emily racing away from Mia and Mike_

_Antonio looks at Mia and Mike. "What did Emily do?"asked Antonio_

_"Dumped a bucket of water on us"answered Mike standing there_

_Emily hides behind-Antonio. "Sorry! The bucket wasn't for you. I did clean it up through"answered Emily._

_"Wasn't for us,who was it for?"asked Mia_

_Emily looks away from them,points to Jayden._

_Jayden not noticing that Emily was pointing to him through._

_Mia looks at a piece of paper. "I'm going shopping than visiting my folks"answered Mia_

_Mike saids he was going with mia_

_Antonio said he was going to visit some friends_

_Leaves Emily and Jayden alone_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Emily was laying down on the bed-reading something._

_Jayden walks into the room-sits down on the bed. "Emily"answered Jayden_

_(The room) that Jayden and Emily now share together-each have their own bed through-have a bigger suite now._

_Emily looks up at Jayden,sits up on the bed. "Something wrong?"asked Emily._

_Jayden looks at Emily. "My little Emily needs to come to me if something is bothering her,have people that love you very much"answered Jayden._

_Emily shocked that Jayden called her little. "I'm not a child"answered Emily._

_Jayden sits behind Emily hugs her around the shoulders. "I will take care of you Emily"answered Jayden._

_Emily looks at the book laying down on the bed. "I want Serena"answered Emily._

_(4 days later)_

_Jayden,Mia,Kevin,Antonio,Mentor Ji and Mike looked up-when Emily came skipping into the backyard-wearing pigtails in her hair._

_"Emily! what are you wearing?"asked mike_

_Jayden had already told Mentor Ji when he came back several days ago-about Emily's issues._

_"Emily! Your late"answered Kevin._

_Emily was holding something in her hands. "Mentor! This is for you"shouted Emily handing him some mail._

_Mentor Ji takes the mail-reads through it._

_Jayden was sitting on the steps-taking a sip of his water._

_Emily smiles at the rest of her friends._

_Mentor Ji turns towards his rangers. "Seems we have to been invited to a ranger reunion in Angel Grove"answered Mentor._

_"Cool! We get to meet the red rangers"answered Mike and Antonio._

_Emily hugs Mia around the shoulders. "Bye! I'm going to go tell Hunter and Blake"answered Emily racing out of the outside dojo._

_"Emily! Wait a minute, sorry mentor I got to go get Emily"answered Jayden racing after his girlfriend-(little girl)._

_Mentor ji nods his head._

_(Kelly's surf shop)_

_"Kelly! We have been invited to a ranger reunion"answered Dustin telling his boss the news._

_Kelly already knows that her employees are rangers. "When is the reunion?"asked Kelly who was wondering._

_Dustin was about to say something_

_"Wondered if we will see Emily?"asked Tori_

_"We might to see our little sister there"answered Blake_

_(Squels could be heard) outside_

_Emily races towards her two brothers standing there. "Hunter and Blake"shouted Emily hugging her two brothers around the shoulders._

_Jayden finally arrives to the scene-to see Emily hugging the ninja storm rangers around the shoulders._

_"Emily! Guess your be at the reunion?"asked Shane-who walks into the surf shop,he's been away for the past couple years now._

_Emily nods her head. "I will be there at the reunion"answered Emily_

_(Jayden and Emily) back in their bedroom at the shiba headquarters_

_Everyone was asleep in their bedrooms for now._

_Emily was laying down on her bed-reading a book._

_Knocked on the door._

_Jayden walks out of the bathroom_

_Mia pokes her head into the room. "Emily! Do you have tape?"asked Mia_

_Emily hands Mia the tape._

_"Thanks"answered Mia leaving the room._

_(Jayden and Emily's bedroom) is at one end of the hallways-the others are at the other side._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ranger Reunion In Angel Grove

(Ninja Storm and Samurai Rangers) were the second group to arrived to Angel Grove.

"Guys! It's great to see you again"exclaimed Connor Mcknight.

"See you were invited to the reunion"answered Tori hanson

"Our Mentor is friends with some of the former rangers teams"answered Kira Ford

Pointing towards Tommy Oliver talking to some of his friends

"Oh My God! Your the first red ranger"exclaimed Mike-racing towards Jason Scott.

Jason Scott turns just in time to meet the excited Mike-green samurai ranger.

"Mike! You can't just raced towards Jason like that"exclaimed Kevin

"Must be the newbies"answered Jordan Myers

"Sorry! We are so late,someone wouldn't get a move on"answered Rebecca Hartford-adopted daughter to Mack Hartford of the operation overdrive ranger team.

"Why are you blaming me for?"asked Will Aston the black operation overdrive

"Ignore the Black operation overdrive ranger"answered Ella Bly-daughter to Xander Bly.

"Come on let's get some food"answered Ricky-son to Rocky Desantos-the blue/red power ranger.

Laughing coming from the others rangers

"What is she doing here?"demanded Katherine Hillard-seeing Kimberly Hart standing by Billy Cranston.

"katherine! Kimberly was invited just like you were"answered Lance Cranston-who doesn't like the second pink ranger.

"You aren't the only who betrayed their team mates and boyfriend"answered Justin Stewart pointing it out.

"Let's introduce ourselves to the others,while they are here"answered Mackenzie Sanders-who happens to the be the adopted daughter to Trini-the first yellow ranger-but she was killed in a car incident.

(Tommy,Kimberly,Billy and Jason stood up first) to introduce them selves to the others active ranger teams.

"Tommy oliver,was the red,white,green-is currently the black ranger for the dino thunder ranger and mentor. Gave my powers to T:J Johnson". said Tommy.

2 kids stood in front of Tommy Oliver

"Kira Ford Oliver-currently is the yellow dino thunder ranger,adopted daughter to Tommy Oliver,dating Connor Mcknight"answered Kira smiling

"Mackenzie Sanders-adopted daughter to Trini the first yellow ranger team,currently been staying with Doctor Tommy Oliver and his family members"answered Mackenzie waving at the others.

2 other kids stood in front of Tommy Oliver-they are his kids had with Katherine Hillard-she cheated on him.

"Derek Oliver-age 16-son to Tommy Oliver"answered Derek

"Erica Oliver-age 16-daughter to Tommy Oliver"answered Erica.

"Billy Cranston the blue mighty morphin,nerd of the group"answered Billy

A young boy stood in front of Billy Cranston.

"Lance Cranston-son to billy"answered lance.

Jason Scott stood there

"Jason Scott the first red ranger,temporary the gold ranger-gave my powers to Rocky Desantos"answered jason.

Kimberly Hart waited for her turned. "Kimberly Hart-the first pink ranger,gave my powers to Katherine hillard"answered Kimberly.

Two young kids stood in front of Kimberly Hart.

"Brianna oliver,age 12-daughter to Kimberly Hart"answered Brianna

"Brian Oliver-age 12-son to Kimberly Hart"answered Brian

(Tommy frozed in his spot)

(Rocky,Adam,katherine,Aisha and Justin) stood up now

Rocky Desantos-the red and blue ranger,gave my powers to Justin Stewart due to being injured"answered Rocky.

"More like taken"murmured-Katie Hillard Walsh-daughter to katherine hillard

"Katherine hillard the pink ranger,gave my powers to Cassie Chen"answered katherine.

"Adam Park the black/green ranger-gave my powers to Carlos"answered Adam.

"Aisha the yellow ranger-gave my powers to Tayna-whose not with us today. She gave her powers to Ashley Hammond"answered Aisha.

(Space Rangers Team) stood up

"Zhane the silver space ranger,is engaged to Karone Summers"answered Zhane.

Karone had her arms around a child.

"Andros the red space ranger team"answered Andros

A young girl stood in front of Andros-adopted daughter

"Charlotte-daughter to Jenna Scott-who is deceased-adopted daughter to Andros"answered Charlotte-who didn't mention her biological father's name.

Jayden frozed in his spot-of hearing his long time girlfriend's name. "Wait a minute your the daughter to Jenna Scott?"asked Jayden.

"Yes! Charlotte is the daughter to Jenna Scott"answered Cassie Chen the pink space ranger.

"Jayden! Maybe you should seat down"answered Mia

Jayden sits down

"Ashley Hammond the yellow space ranger"answered Ashley

"T:J Johnson-was the red/blue ranger"answered T:J Johnson


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Author's Note: I'm not going to introduce all of the teams-there are so many of them right now._

_Thanks! For understanding._

_(Emily watches) Jayden she's getting a little jealous-that her boyfriend found out about Jenna Scott._

_Charlotte Scott-is the adopted daughter to Andros the red space ranger. She was currently playing with her cousins at the park._

_"Charlotte! Over here"shouted Ella Bly whose on her team_

_Charlotte passed the soccer ball over to Ella._

_(Scored) another point_

_"That's not fair"whinned katie Hillard_

_"No one asked you to be on our team"answered Brian Oliver_

_Katie Hillard whinnes to her mother Hillard. "Mom! They aren't being fair-got Charlotte on their team"answered Katie_

_Pointing towards where Charlotte,Ella,Rebecca,Jordan,Melinda and Mackenzie were on a team together._

_Connor Mcknight looks at the other team. "What's wrong with the team you were put on?"asked Connor._

_"None of them can play soccer"snapped katie._

_Katherine hillard-marches over to Charlotte Scott team. "Just because your related to Jason Scott-doesn't give you the right to treat Katie like that. My daughter deserves respect"answered Katherine._

_Ella saids something. "Katie Hillard will get the respect she deserves-was more nicer to us"answered Ella._

_"Us not playing soccer is a lie"answered Melissa,Brianna,Riley,Lily and Casey who were on Katie's team._

_"We all play different sports to begin with"answered Riley Morgan_

_katherine hits charlotte and Ella across their faces._

_Jason Scott,Andros and Xander raced towards their daughter's and niece aide._

_Katherine Hillard saids something out loud. "Not my fault your parents didn't want you-Charlotte"answered Katherine_

_Charlotte had tears coming down her face. "No! Jenna loves me"cried Charlotte into Andros's shoulders._

_Andros glares at Katherine Hillard. "I'm taking Charlotte over there"answered Andros walking away from Katherine Hillard._

_"Katherine how could you say that?"exclaimed kimberly hart_

_Katherine turns towards Kimberly."How could you keep a secret from Tommy like this"shouted katherine angrily._

_Tommy already knows that Kimberly had his kids. "Katherine! I already know that Brian and brianna are my kids"answered tommy._

_Jason Scott angrily turns towards Katherine hillard. "How could you say that about Jenna? You didn't know my cousin that well"answered jason._

_Katherine Hillard. "How could jenna didn't tell her parents or boyfriend at the time-she was pregnant?"shouted Katherine_

_"I took Jenna into my home-because her parents were killed 13 years ago. Not telling Charlotte's father-was for the best-he already lost his father in the line of duty"snapped Jason._

_Jayden Shiba stood up. "Your telling me that Charlotte is my daughter?"asked jayden_

_Jason Scott nods his head._


	9. Chapter 9

Jealousy:

_Emily was getting jealous of learning certain things at the ranger reunion. She wants answers to who Charlotte Scott is to Jayden her boyfriend right now._

_It's been at least 2 days since the ranger reunion_

_Jayden wasn't home at the Shiba-gotten permission from Mentor Ji to visit Andros who has custody of Charlotte since her mother's death-Jenna Scott._

_"Has anyone seen Jayden?"asked Emily who comes walking into the kitchen of the Shiba home_

_Mike,Mia and Antonio looked up from fixing something to eat._

_"Mentor ji isn't here right now"answered mike_

_"Jayden mention going over to see some of the rangers in Angel grove"answered Antonio._

_Emily not liking that answer. "I'm going to see Jayden then,bye"answered Emily._

_(Jayden visiting at the home of-Charlotte,Andros,Zhane,Karone and Nena Summers)._

_Andros,Zhane,Karone-their daughter-Nena,Charlotte were among some friends._

_"Hey! Charlotte watch out"shouted Lance _

_Charlotte turns just in for-blocking the ball from coming near her form._

_"Sorry"answered Melissa Collins_

_Charlotte smiles at her friends. "It's no problem,guys"answered Charlotte skipping towards Andros who is sitting on a chair._

_Andros smiles at the kids of some of his friends who happen to be rangers._

_"Uncle Andros"answered Nena walking towards him_

_Andros smiles at his niece-who is 4 years old. "Do you want something?"asked Andros kneeling down to Nena's level_

_Nena offers Andros part of her cookie she was eating._

_"Nena! I don't think uncle andros is going to want to eat that"answered karone laughing picking up her daughter._

_Charlotte skips towards Andros-takes a sip of his drink which was on the table._

_Jayden was sitting across from Andros at the table. "Charlotte! Did Jenna ever mention me?"asked Jayden_

_Charlotte looks at Jayden Shiba. "I'm not supposed to be talking about that stuff,excuse me please"bowing towards Charlotte and heading into the house._

_Karone sighs to herself-knowing it's hard on Charlotte since the death of jenna scott 10 years ago. "Zhane! Take nena please"answered Karone_

_Zhane takes his daughter_

_Karone heads into the house._

_"Did I say something wrong?"asked Jayden wondering if he said something wrong._

_"Charlotte doesn't like to talk about her mom"answered Jason Scott sitting down at the table._

_"We usually try not to mention Jenna's name near Charlotte,my niece happen to be there when my cousin died in the line of duty"answered Zhane._

_Jayden shocked of the news. "Charlotte she was there when Jenna died in the line of duty?"asked Jayden_

_Before anyone could say anything._

_"jayden"answered Emily racing into the backyard of the property._

_"Emily! What are you doing here?"asked Jayden standing up now in seeing his girlfriend._

_"Antonio told me you were here in angel grove,I wanted to see you"answered Emily._

_Some of the others were watching the scene before them._

_Emily turns towards the group sitting at the table,she wants answers will get them any other way. "What do you mean Jenna died in the line of duty?"asked Emily who was curious._

_Melissa,Lance,Danielle,Jordan,Ella,Rebecca,Ricky,J ustin,Brianna,Tommy and most of the others frozed in their spots on the property._

_Only a few know why Jenna Scott died in the line of duty._

_Ella Bly and Rebecca Hartford walked towards the yellow samurai ranger._

_"That is none of your business,yellow samurai ranger"answered Ella._

_"Guys are the ones who brought the topic up"answered Emily._

_(Karone and Charlotte were talking inside the house)_

_"Aunt Karone! I miss Jenna,want her back"cried Charlotte_

_karone rocks charlotte back and forth. "Jenna will always be watching over you sweetie,in the meantime you have us"answered karone_

_Charlotte is greatful that Andros had adopted her-after Jenna died in the line of duty-trying to protect her daughter. "I will make her happy"answered Charlotte._

_"Jenna would be happy your taking over"answered karone._

_(Charlotte comes walking out of the house) just in time to hear something about the line of duty._

_Charlotte sits down on Andros lap at the table-leans into his chest._

_Andros puts his arms around-Charlotte,looks at Karone. "Thanks"answered Andros._

_Emily turns towards Charlotte-she is sitting in Jayden's lap. "What does Jenna Scott mean to Jayden?"asked Emily._

_jayden is shocked that Emily would even asked a question like that._

_"Jenna and Jayden were friends-they were dating each other-until the death of Jayden's mom-he moved away"answered jason._

_Emily moves away from jayden. "You cheated on me"shouted Emily._

_Jayden stands up. "Emily! I never cheated on you ever. Since was before you became part of the samurai ranger team to begin with"answered jayden._

_Emily doesn't know what to do right now,she is thinking of her deceased parents right now. "I hate you,daddy wish you were dead. Wish you never knew about that brat"cried Emily yanking Charlotte off of Andros lap._

_(Emily ends up kicking Charlotte in the face) with her leg. "This is your fault"cried Emily._

_Charlotte's friends make their way towards the scene._

_"Charlotte"cried Ella and Rebecca racing towards their best friend aide._

_Charlotte stops anyone from coming any closer. "Go Go,Samurai Ranger"shouted Charlotte transforming into her ranger form._

_Emily and Jayden are taken back._

_"Wait a minute your a power ranger?"asked Emily._

_Charlotte slowly makes her way towards Emily-the yellow samurai ranger. "You didn't leave me without a choice here-yellow samurai ranger. Your the one who wanted to fight me"answered Charlotte_

_Jayden shocked of learning this information given. "How died Jenna died in the line of duty?"asked Jayden._

_Ella Bly is standing there saids something. "Jenna told you she was the holder for the purple and silver samurai morphers,it was passed down in her family to keep them safe. Charlotte happens to be the holder for the purple samurai morpher-which she is the leader for our team"answered Ella._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Emily was pouting in her bedroom-back at the farm house right now,she had locked the door._

_(Jayden was talking to mentor Ji) on the phone telling him about Charlotte._

_Mentor Ji kind of knew some information given. "Jayden! Are you going to be returning to the house?"asked Mentor Ji_

_Jayden looks at the clock. "No! Emily and I are going to staying at the farm for a couple nights,she started a fight with Charlotte-that's how we found out she was the purple samurai ranger"answered Jayden._

_5 minutes later-Jayden tries to open the doorway to Emily's bedroom-finds out she had locked him out of the room._

_Emily hears Jayden knocking on the doorway._

_"Emily! Open the door"answered Jayden_

_Emily stands towards the doorway. "No! I hate you daddy!"shouted Emily_

_(Emily goes into the bathroom)-is now sitting in a bubble bath-since her tub is huge. "Why! Does no one love me?"whispered Emily._

_Jayden is fiddling with the doorway. "Fine! I'm going to get some things together"answered Jayden walking away-going into his guestroom to get some things had brought a couple weeks ago._

_Emily doesn't hear the doorway being open-still sitting in the tub-rocking back and forth. _

_Jayden walks into the bedroom-doesn't hear Emily,although can sense she's in the bathroom._

_Emily slowly-wraps a towel around wet form-walks out towards her bedroom-frozed in seeing Jayden there. "Jayden! What are you doing here?"asked Emily._

_"Emily! We need to talk,young lady"answered Jayden._

_Emily slowly backs up towards the wall of the bedroom. "It's not my fault"answered Emily._

_Jayden takes a hold of Emily-carries her into his guestroom-which he made the folding couch into a bed for his naughty girl._

_Emily felt Jayden lay her down on the folding couch-which is a bed,she sits up through. "What's going on?"asked Emily._

_Jayden tells Emily something. "Emily! You are going to be punish"answered Jayden._

_Emily slowly backs up against the bed of the couch-towel falling off of her. "No! Jayden you can't do that"answered Emily._

_Jayden looks at Emily. "I have the right to punish you Emily,need a parental figure in your life right now-since we are dating I'm the only one whose allowed to punish my little girl"answered Jayden._

_Emily was embarrassed by that reactions._

_"Emily! Anytime you misbehave your be punished in private"answered Jayden._

_Emily felt-something cold go into her ass._

_"Your be getting temperature taken every night to make sure your not getting sick on me"answered Jayden._

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Emily felt Jayden giving her a spanking on the bum_

_Left Cheek_

_Right Cheek_

_"Daddy! I'm sorry"wailed Emily_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack._

_"Emily! Will get a spanking from my hand if you misbehave. Also I'm going to be your parental figure-daddy figure to you. Unless we are with others-jayden will do"answered Jayden._


	11. Chapter 11

Emily:

_(Emily was back at the Shiba) headquarters was working on some homework in her room._

_Mia knocks on the doorway of the bedroom. "Emily! Are you ok?"asked Mia_

_Emily peers up from doing some homework. "Mia! I'm ok"answered Emily._

_Mia sits down on the bed-she is worried about Emily,since Serena death. "Are you sure your ok? Ever since Serena's death you been different. How come you didn't tell us were adopted?"asked Mia._

_Emily looks at Mia-she doesn't really want to her at at all. "I don't really want to talk about me right now,don't you have something to do?"asked Emily._

_Mia sighs to herself-leaves the room._

_Emily finishes her homework._

_"Emily! There are some people who want to see you"shouted Kevin_

_(Emily comes slowly) walking towards the entrance of the headquarters._

_"You didn't have to come to see Emily"answered Kevin_

_Mike is eating a snack._

_Mia looks at the guests. "I could whip something up in the kitchen"answered Mia._

_"No! We aren't staying that long,came to give something to Emily from the rest of the team"answered Tori Hanson._

_Emily sees her brothers-Hunter,Blake and Tori standing there. _

_Jayden happens to see Emily jumping right onto her brothers._

_"Hunter!"shouted Emily jumping right into Blake's arms of course._

_Tori laughs a little bit._

_Author's Note:_

_I'm running out of ideas for this story,if you have any suggestions it would be great. Although have to be a MEMBER ON THIS SITE! To me some advice on this please._

_SHOULD I KEEP ON WRITING MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY! LET ME KNOW,OK_

_THANKS!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Emily was playing with her food-wasn't quite that hungry for some reason,she didn't want Jayden(daddy) to know._

_Excusing herself heading towards the suite-bedroom they now share together-both have separate beds with dressers and closets for their belongings._

_"Emily! Where are you?"asked Mia who sees there's food on table,that her friend didn't touch one bit._

_Jayden was in town buying some groceries with Antonio._

_Emily comes walking out of her other bedroom still has in the shiba home. "Mia! I'm right here"answered Emily._

_Mia looks at Emily."Emily are you ok? You look a little pale"answered Mia _

_Suddenly Emily threw up in the hallway._

_Mia calls Jayden and Antonio to get some things for Emily. "Jayden! Emily had an accident a couple minutes ago"answered Mia._

_(Jayden and Antonio) can hear Emily crying in the back ground._

_Emily is shocked that Mia had called Jayden to let him know what's going on. "Mia! Why did you call Jayden for? I don't want them to know"cried Emily who is shaking._

_(1 hour later)_

_Emily was sitting on a chair in her bedroom-wrapped up in a blanket-there was a trashcan near her incase gotten sick again._

_Jayden was talking to Mia._

_Mia tells Jayden. "Emily she just fell asleep a few minutes ago,gotten sick a few hours ago"answered Mia._

_Jayden grabs the things he had brought incase something would happen in the near future. _

_Emily threw up in the trashcan again-just as Jayden came walking into the bedroom. _

_Jayden kneels down to Emily's level. "Emily! It's ok let it out"answered Jayden._

_Emily throws up again._

_15 minutes later-stops getting sick in the trashcan._

_Emily looks away from Jayden Shiba. "I'm sorry"answered Emily._

_Jayden knows that Emily didn't want to tell him she wasn't feeling very well-not since Jayden,Mia,Mike,Kevin and Antonio came back from a ranger battle they were tired from getting beat up._

_(Mia) helped Emily take a bath in the meantime._

_Jayden had informed the boys and mentor ji that Emily was sick,needed rest._

_Kevin and Mike bye goodbye to the group._

_"We don't want to be here"answered kevin racing out of the house._

_Mike saids he's going to see ninja storm ranger team for a couple days._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_Emily has been sick with a cold for the passed 3 days now,was slowly getting better each day.._

_(Jayden is a little upset that Emily didn't tell him she wasn't feeling that well)_

_Mike and kevin didn't want to be anywhere at the shiba household right now._

_Antonio and Mia were in the kitchen making lunch._

_"Jayden! Emily didn't want to tell you about being sick. Seeing the rest of you rangers were tired from fighting lately"answered Mentor Ji telling Jayden this._

_Mia looks at Jayden sitting there. "Losing Serena a couple months ago,Emily needs support and love from her family members. I will be here if you need any help,Jayden"answered Mia._

_Jayden slowly get's up from where he's sitting on the stool. "I'm going to check on Emily"answered Jayden._

_"Poor Emily,Jayden has been watching over her"answered Mia sighing to herself._

_(Mentor Ji and Antonio) knew that Jayden and Emily were very close._

_(Emily was in the bathroom)_

_Jayden noticed at once that Emily wasn't in the bedroom. "Emily"answered Jayden._

_Light was on in the bathroom._

_Jayden knocks on the bathroom. "Emily! Are you ok?"asked Emily._

_Emily slowly makes her way out of the bathroom-curls up on the chair._

_Jayden kneels down to Emily's level."Emily! How are you feeling?"asked Jayden whose worried about the wellness of his girlfriend-little girl._

_"Using the toilet,just tired"answered Emily._

_(Mia comes into the room) with some food. "Brought you something to eat"answered Mia leaving the tray on the dresser._

_Mia leaves the bedroom-closes it through-knowing that Emily wanted to be alone._

_Emily stares at the food on the tray. _

_Jayden doesn't want Emily to get sick again by eating Mia stuff. "I will fix something for you,try to some rest"answered jayden leaving the bedroom._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_Jayden and Emily had returned back to the Shiba headquarters for the time being._

_Mia races towards Emily hugs her around the shoulders. "Emily! My God your ok"answered Mia._

_Emily looks over to Jayden who sits down near the others fixing himself a plate of food on the table. "I can't breathe"answered Emily._

_Jayden looks up fixing a plate of food._

_Mia looks at Emily. "Sorry! Didn't mean to hug you that hard,we should go shopping at the mall"answered Mia who smiles at Emily._

_Mia joins the rest of her friends and team mates at the table._

_At first Emily stood there watching them putting food on their plates._

_"Emily! Come join us before Mike and Lauren eat the food"shouted Kevin._

_Emily doesn't know that Jayden was watching-slowly making her way towards the table._

_Alarms sounded throughout the house again._

_Everyone raced out of the sitting room area-minus Emily who stood there._

_Lauren was watching Emily at first standing there watching the others raced off towards the battle. "Emily! Are you ok?"asked Lauren._

_Emily looks at Lauren Shiba holds out her yellow morpher. "Here!"answered Emily placing her morpher on the table._

_Lauren was shocked the way that Emily was acting up. "Emily! I can't take your morpher it was passed on by our parents"answered lauren._

_Emily looks at Lauren Shiba. "My morpher was supposed to be Serena she was supposed to be the yellow samurai ranger-but can't or ever be a ranger. I don't want to be a ranger anymore"answered Emily racing upstairs to her bedroom._

_Lauren looks at the morpher laying there._

_(Others at the battle)_

_"Where is Emily?"shouted Kevin getting slammed to the ground._

_"Emily should have been a couple minutes behind us"answered Mia._

_Jayden slowly making his way towards the others._

_Monsters laughing out loud_

_Charlotte shows up out of nowhere-blasting the monsters into pieces. "Will leave the bigger mess to you samurai rangers"answered Charlotte disappearing out of nowhere again._


End file.
